Blog użytkownika:KrOpEcZkA.x/Mój mały
Miłej lektury! ---- 'Prolog' - Kim jesteś? - Nie poznajesz własnego syna? - dwudziestolatek rozłożył szeroko ramiona i lekko się uśmiechnął. - Czkawka? To ty? - rudowłosy mężczyzna nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał, lecz gdy przyjrzał się bliżej nieznajomemu, ujrzał w nim swojego zaginionego piętnaście lat temu syna. - Ludzie! Mój syn wrócił do nas! - oznajmił całej wiosce dobrą nowinę. - Trzeba to uczcić! Całe gromady wikingów udały się lekkim krokiem w stronę Twierdzy, albowiem był to jeden z najszczęśliwszych dni w ich życiu, gdyż zaginiony dziedzic tronu Berk po tak wielu latach odnalazł się i wrócił na rodzinną wyspę. Czkawka z początku nie wiedział co ma zrobić, ale gdy Stoick objął go czule ramieniem musiał podążać tam, gdzie reszta mieszkańców, czy tego chciał czy nie. Będąc w Twierdzy wyswobodził się z mocnego uścisku ojca i usiadł na ławce w ciemnym koncie budynku. Na razie nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać, bez swojego smoka Szczerbatka, który ukrył się w lesie, czuł się niepewnie w otoczeniu tak wielu ludzi. Nocna Furia nie mógł być teraz u boku swojego pana, ponieważ żaden z nich nie wiedział jakie nastawienie do smoków mają Wandale. W pewnej chwili ktoś podszedł do zamyślonego chłopaka i odezwał się w jego stronę donośnym głosem. Był to rzecz jasna Stoick. - Czemu siedzisz tu całkiem sam? - gdy brązowowłosy przez dłuższa chwilę nie odezwał się wódz zadał kolejne pytanie: - Co robiłeś przez te piętnaście lat, gdy nie było cię na Berk? - Długa historia. - No patrzcie, odezwał się! A już myślałem, że ci język ucieli - rzekł rozbawiony. Czkawka chciał już coś dodać na ten temat, lecz przeszkodził mu w tym głuchy trzask otwierających się drzwi, przez które wpadł rozwścieczony smok. Wikingowie sięgnęli po miecze i topory i ustawili się w pozycjach gotowych do walki, ale na smoku nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia. Rozejrzał się bacznie po sali, przebiegł po wikingach wzrokiem mrożącym krew w żyłach i gdy namierzył swoją ofiarę rzucił się na nią. Oczywiście tym smokiem był Szczerbatek, a ofiarą Czkawka. Wielka gadzina skoczyła na swojego pana zwallając go przy tym z ławki. Gad tulił się do leżącego na ziemi chłopaka, a zgromadzeni w Twierdzy mieszkańcy przypatrywali się temu w osłupieniu. Uwolniwszy się spod cielska swojego przyjaciela, zielonooki wstał i niepewnym krokiem udał się w stronę wyjścia, Szczerbatek dreptał tuż za nim. Odwrócił się gwałtownie słysząc wyzwiska ludzi skierowane do niego. - Czarodziej! - Pół smok! - Nie, przestańcie! Nie jestem żadnym czarodziejem ani... pół smokiem - bronił się młody. - Tak? To dlaczego ta Nocna Furia cię nie zabiła?! Przecież wszyscy doskonale wiemy, nawet najmłodsze dzieci, że smoki to istoty stworzone do zabijania - wysyczał jakiś mężczyzna. - Nie zabiła mnie, ponieważ się przyjaźnimy - wszystkim momentalnie powiększyły się oczy. - I mogę to udowodnić. Potrzebuję jedynie ochotnika. W tym momencie z tłumu wyszła mała, blond włosa dziewczynka, dzierżąc w dłoniach pluszowego smoczka. Czkawka uśmiechnął się do niej, chwycił jej chudą rączkę i wolnym krokiem poprowadził w stronę Szczerbatka. Choć mała się bała, nie miała zamiaru uciekać, bo wiedziała, że gdyby czarne stworzenie chciało ją zaatakować syn wodza by ją obronił. Przerośnięta gadzina wstała, obwąchała przestraszoną dziewczynkę i... liznęła ją w policzek. Na twarzy dziecka od razu zagościł szczery uśmiech. - Teraz mi wierzycie? 'Rozdział I' Czkawka już od ponad trzech miesięcy przebywa na Berk. Przez ten czas na wyspie dużo działo się i zmieniło. Na przykład większość mieszkańców dzięki Czkawce zdołała zaprzyjaźnić się ze smokami, choć nie wszyscy są przekonani co do jego pomysłu, aby smoki zamieszkały w wiosce. Głównie to mężczyźni, wielcy, odważni wojownicy, którzy większość swojego życia spędzili na walce ze szkodnikami. Na Berk zaczęto budowę stajni, paśników oraz kilku innych tego typu rzeczy, aby smokom przyjemnie się żyło. Wszystko było pomysłem syna wodza. Pewnego wieczoru Stoick, wracając do domu ujrzał spacerującego po wiosce syna wraz że Szczerbatkiem. Przez te trzy miesiące praktycznie nie rozmawiali. Młody wstawał wcześniej niż on i od czasu do czasu znikał gdzieś na całe dnie. Kładł się spać bardzo wcześnie, więc wódz nigdy nie próbował go budzić. Czasem mogłoby się zdawać, że Czkawka go specjalnie unika. Korzystając z okazji, podszedł do niego i zapytał: - Coś się stało? Za dnia prawie nigdy cię nie widzę w wiosce. - Nie, wszystko jest ok, tylko... Jakoś nie mogę przyzwyczaić się do tego, że mieszkam na Berk. Osiem lat przebywałem na innej wyspie, siedem podróżowałem i nie miałem stałego miejsca zamieszkania, a teraz... - Rozumiem. A co robiłeś przez ten czas, gdy nie było cię na Berk? - Już się o to pytałaś - oznajmił z uśmiechem. - Ale nie dostałem odpowiedzi. Przejdziemy się i wszystko mi opowiesz, zgoda? Czkawka przez chwilę zastanawiał się, ale w końcu kiwnął głową, że się zgadza. - Po porwaniu przez tego Ponocnika straciłem przytomność, ale pamiętam, że szybko się przebudziłem, bo gdy odwróciłem głowę nadal było widać Berk. Lecieliśmy nad oceanem, z czasem dołączały do nas inne smoki trzymając w łapach zdobycz. Pamiętam że niektóre miały martwe ciała ludzi. Przez nie miałem koszmary. Lecieliśmy około dzień, bo później zobaczyłem statki, a w nich rybaków, którzy z trudem uratowali mi życie. Na łodzi opatrzyli moje rany, zabrali na swoją wyspę i zanieśli mnie do wodza. Miły był z niego człowiek. Razem z żoną wychowali mnie i zapoznali ze wszystkimi dzieciakami w moim wieku. Razem z przyjaciółmi często wykręcaliśmy komuś kawały, czasem ponosiliśmy za to kary, a czasem nie. W wieku dziesięciu lat znalazłem Szczerbatka, jak włóczyłem się po lesie. Był ze swoją matką i omal mnie nie zabili. Początki naszej przyjaźni były trudne, nie pozwalał zbliżać mi się na odległość mniejszą niż dwa metry. Z czasem zrozumiał, że nie chcę go skrzywdzić. Pozwolił się dotknąć, a miesiąc później nawet dosiąść. Uczyłem się na nim latać, ale bez siodła było to niewykonalne. Przy mocniejszym podmuchu wiatru, które w tamtych stronach są codziennością, spadałem, lecz na szczęście Szczerbatek zawsze zdążył mnie uratować przed zderzeniem z ziemią lub wodą. Tamtejszy kowal nauczył mnie wyrabiać przeróżne rzeczy, więc stworzenie siodła nie sprawiło mi żadnego trudu. Któregoś d... - Pozwól, że ci przerwę. Czy nikt nie dowiedział sie, że trzymasz na wyspie smoka? - Zaraz do tego dojdę. - odparł lekko zły. - Wracając. Któregoś dnia jeden z moich przyjaciół postanowił mnie szpiegować. Zobaczył Mordkę, powiadomił o tym wodzą, a on urządził mi nie małą awanturę. Podejrzewam, że ty byś zrobił to samo. Na czym to ja... A tak! Jakoś go przekonałem, że smoki mogą być przyjazne i pomocne, i pozwolił mi zatrzymać Szczerbatka. Teraz to już wszyscy na tamtej wyspie przyjaźnią się z nimi. Gdy miałem trzynaście lat, razem z Mordką opuściliśmy wioskę. Podróżowaliśmy, odkrywaliśmy nowe lądy, wyspy i smoki. I... to już wszystko. - Fascynujące. Później chłopak odpowiadał na pytania ocja, których było potwornie dużo. Stoick chciał wiedzieć wszystko. Było późno i ciemno, a Czkawka zrobił się bardzo śpiący, przez co prawie spadł z klifu, na który zawędrowali. W drodze powrotnej do domu Stoick musiał pilnować, żeby jego syn podnosił wysoko nogi, bo szurając nimi po ziemi często zahaczał o korzenie drzew i potykał się, niekiedy nawet wywracał. Wódz uznał za cud to, że on i Czkawka dotarli żywi do ich drewnianej chaty. Pomógł synowi wspiąć się na górę, zszedł na dół i usnął w fotelu. Uznał, że te dwa metry, które dzieliły go od sypialni, to za duży dystans do przebycia. Następnego dnia, gdy Czkawka ujrzał ocja śpiącego w fotelu, lekko się zdziwił - nie był to przecież codzienny widok. Z racji na bardzo wczesną godzinę postanowił odpuścić sobie śniadanie. Nie chciał go obudzić, bo pamiętał, że Stoick wyrwany ze snu jest dość agresywny i później ma zły dzień. Przekonał się o tym już we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Stanął przed drzwiami i wziął głęboki wdech. Świeże, rześkie powietrze o poranku było czymś, co kochał. Przypominało mu o dzieciństwie. *** - No Szczerbatku, wiem że potrafisz szybciej! - krzyknął szczęśliwy Czkawka. Smok na te słowa spiął wszystkie mięśnie i wystrzelił w górę po to, by po chwili z prędkością światła pikować w dół. Będąc niebezpiecznie blisko spokojnej tafli oceanu, rozłożył skrzydła i zmęczony wyrównał lot. Od ponad dwóch godzin byli poza wioską, ponieważ przerośnięta gadzina zdążyła już zwiedzić całą wyspę i miała ochotę na coś więcej. Szczerbatek nie mógł sam polecieć, gdyż uniemożliwiał mu to brak jeden lotki na ogonie, którą stracił podczas straszliwej burzy, po nadzianiu ''się ogonem na skałę. Chociaż... Nawet gdyby nie był kaleką, nie poleciały nigdzie bez Czkawki. Byli dla siebie jak bracia, zawsze trzymali się razem. W pewnej chwili smok zatrzymał się i postawił uszy, nasłuchując. Wyszczerzył zęby i zaczął warczeć - coś najwyraźniej wyczuł. - Buu! - Ni stąd ni zowąd przed przyjaciółmi pojawiła się zielono oka szatynka na czerwono - żółtej samicy Śmiertnia Zębacza. Śmiała się patrząc na wystraszone twarze smoka i jego jeźdźca. Gdy w końcu dotarło do nich, co się przed chwilą stało, spojrzeli na dziewczynę zażenowanym wzrokiem. - No błagam... Znowu? - No co? Taki mam już nawyk, Czkawka. - usprawiedliwiła się szatynka. Brunet pokręcił z uśmiechem głową i zadał kolejne pytanie: - Co tutaj robisz? Flex* jest oddalona o trzy dni drogi od Berk. - Ano wiesz... Stęskniłam się z wami. W końcu nie widzieliśmy się parę ładnych lat. Chciałam was odwiedzić, a wódz powiedział mi, że jesteście na Berk. Chyba nie jesteś zły, co nie? - Jasne że nie jestem zły! Też za tobą tęskniłem - w tym momencie Szczerbem uderzył go ogonem. - Auu... I Szczerbatek też. '* Moja wymyślona wyspa, na której Czkawka dorastał. '''Rozdział II - To jak będzie? Lecisz czy zostajesz? - No sam nie wiem. Jak polecę to ojciec będzie się martwić, ale z drugiej strony... Tak dawno ich nie widziałem. - Oj no weź. - No niech ci będzie. Lecimy. Czkawka, Szczerbatek, Naida, bo tak nazywała się szatynka, i jej smok Luna lecieli nad spokojnym oceanem. Naida była dobrą przyjaciółką Czkawki, która nawet kiedyś się w nim podkochiwała. Dziewczyna stęskniła się za nim, więc postanowiła go odwiedzić i zabrać, chociaż na kilka dni na jej rodzinną wyspę. Chciała żeby spotkał się z przyjaciółmi, przybraną rodziną i ogólnie mieszkańcami Flex, którzy wręcz go kochali. Przecież tak wiele dla nich zrobił. Pokazał że ze smokami można żyć w pokoju, nie trzeba z nimi walczyć. Przy pomocy Szczerbatka udowodnił iż te latające gady są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, wiernymi towarzyszami. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania